


Three Broken Pieces

by tigerlilyschild



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilyschild/pseuds/tigerlilyschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that three broken pieces could make one beautiful whole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them, wish I did

                                                                **Three Broken Pieces**

 

** Hardison **

                Alec was probably the least damaged of the three. (In his mind it was a tossup as to whether Parker or Eliot was the most broken and it seemed to him that they would trade off day by day.) Overall he had had a decent childhood, once he was placed with Nana anyway, and he had people that loved and supported him. He just never felt that he fit in.  Even though Nana loved and supported him in everything he did (well...she didn't know about Iceland...) he had the feeling that she felt like a mama chicken that had somehow hatched out a duckling- what the  hell is that baby doing now? ! Love, confusion, disbelief and acceptance all wrapped up into one complex package. He might not fit in, but yes, Nana loved  her boy.

                He hadn't realised how lonely he was, how much he needed human interaction as opposed to electronic, until he had met Parker and Eliot. And the time when he felt the safest, the closest, the most accepted was when he was the filling in the bedtime sandwich, firmly ensconced between Eliot's solid, powerful body and Parker's softer, frailer one-that's when he felt at peace.

                He loved to watch Eliot and Parker make love, Eliot's strong and calloused hands on Parker, his tawny skin against her luminescent paleness. Her gasp, the arching of her back, Eliot thrusting with infinite gentleness and tenderness...and all of a sudden, in unison, their faces would turn toward his with identical welcoming smiles and two hands, one white, one gold would reach out to him, and pull him in, completing the circle.

                He would think, "If there is a heaven, this is it".

 

** Eliot **

 

                Eliot was the most emotionally fragile of the three and even he knew that. But no one ever voiced it.

                Eliot had had a good and stable childhood. He had parents that loved and cherished him, siblings that sniped and fought amongst themselves but by God defended each other. Discipline when needed, support and encouragement, good friends, he had it all. And he walked away from it and into the darkness.

                Neither Parker nor Hardison knew everything in Eliot's past. But they saw what it did to him. There were times when his past was so clearly in front of his tortured blue eyes that Eliot couldn't speak, couldn't so much as reach out for the comfort that he so desperately needed. A quick, confirming glance between Alec and Parker, and Eliot was the filling, his head on Alec's shoulder, Alec's warm gingerbread scent overwhelming the past (the smell of blood and cordite, fear, pain, the incontinence of a dying man). Parker would press tightly to his back, her body molding his to Alec, her sweet vanilla fragrance comforting him. "You're here with us, we love you" in duet.

                Eliot had never thought that he would love and be loved again; he certainly didn't feel that he deserved it. But these two incredible people, his genius hacker and his crazy-beautiful thief... they looked at him and they saw him and they accepted him with love like stars in their eyes, and naked trust. They made him feel that he had a future as a good man.

                                "They are my heaven," he would think.

 

** Parker **

 

                Parker had had the worst childhood of the three if you could even call it a childhood. Abuse in all its forms; the worst that CPS and the foster care system had to offer. And because of the abuse it was especially hard for her initially to trust Eliot and Hardison. And for her to get to the point where she would willingly allow a man inside her body? Let alone two men! It took time, patience, a whole lot of talking and three people crying.

                But Parker, after having the worst of the worst for a childhood, ended up with the best of the best in her men. Hardison, gentle and tender, gave her the support, time and space that she needed, patiently and without complaint. Eliot was fiercely protective, oddly nurturing and absolutely loyal. And her boys held her through the nightmares, through the fear of intimacy, always reassuring her, never objecting to the slow, baby-step approach to their relationship.

                And when she was the filling in  the Eliot/Parker/Hardison  sandwich, there was no other heaven she could want. Eliot's gentle, powerful arms held her tight, his gravelly voice whispered "We got you, babe, we love you." And Hardison's smooth warmth wrapped around her, his passionate "Ain't nowhere I'd rather be, girl, than with you and our man."

 

                Three broken pieces; three damaged people. Who would have thought that they could make one beautiful whole?

 

                The greatest thing that Nate Ford ever did was neither intended nor foreseen. He brought these three together, Hacker, Hitter and Thief and in doing so changed their lives amazingly, radically, irrevocably for the best.

 

                                                "three tangled sets of limbs

                                                  black, white and gold,

                                                  three broken pieces

                                                  of a ring, made whole."

               


End file.
